1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roller ski for roadskiing, more particularly to a roller ski with which a rider can enjoy riding with both feet thereon using a pair of poles on even roads, as if he were skiing on the snow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rollerskates, skateboards, roller skis and the like, as means for riding on even lands such as road, have been widely known and used for a long time. However, because these are derived, controlled and balanced by actions of rider's body and legs, high speeds and intricate maneuvers are attainable only by highly skillful riders and it is difficult for a novice to attain proficiency therein.